A computer system in typical usage by a user displays a visual environment on a display output device. Using an interface device, the user can interact with the displayed environment to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), etc. Common human-computer interface devices used for such interaction include a joystick, mouse, trackball, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive sphere, or the like, that is connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment. Typically, the computer updates the environment in response to the user's manipulation of a user-manipulatable physical object such as a joystick handle or mouse, and provides visual and audio feedback to the user utilizing the display screen and audio speakers. The computer senses the user's manipulation of the user object through sensors provided on the interface device that send locative signals to the computer. For example, the computer displays a cursor or other graphical object in a graphical environment, where the location of the cursor is responsive to the motion of the user object.
In some interface devices, tactile and/or haptic feedback is also provided to the user, more generally known as “force feedback.” These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations which are felt by the user manipulating a user manipulatable object of the interface device. For example, the Force-FX joystick controller from CH Products, Inc. and Immersion Corporation® may be connected to a computer and provides forces in the degrees of freedom of motion of the joystick to a user of the controller. One or more motors or other actuators are coupled to the joystick and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system controls forces on the joystick in conjunction and coordinated with displayed events and interactions by sending control signals or commands to the actuators. The computer system can thus convey physical force sensations to the user in conjunction with other supplied feedback as the user is grasping or contacting the joystick or other object of the interface device. For example, when the user moves the manipulatable object and causes a displayed cursor to interact with a different displayed graphical object, the computer can issue a command that causes the actuator to output a force on the user object, conveying a feel sensation to the user. Other force feedback controllers include a force feedback mouse that provides forces in the degrees of freedom of motion of the mouse, and a steering wheel controller outputting forces in the rotary degree of freedom of the wheel.
One problem with current force feedback controllers in the home consumer market is the high manufacturing cost of such devices, which makes the devices expensive for the consumer. A large part of this manufacturing expense is due to the inclusion of multiple actuators and corresponding control electronics in the force feedback device. In addition, high quality transmission components such as linkages and bearings must be provided to accurately transmit forces from the actuators to the user manipulandum and to allow accurate sensing of the motion of the user object. These components are complex and require greater precision in their manufacture than many of the other components in an interface device, and thus further add to the cost of the device. A need therefore exists for a force feedback device that is lower in cost to manufacture yet offers the user force feedback to enhance the interaction with a computer application.